This invention relates broadly to aqueous coating compositions which are commonly referred to as latex coatings or latex paints and which contain emulsions or dispersions of water insoluble vinyl addition polymers as the principal film-forming components. Although a great variety of polymeric materials, natural and synthetic, are taught by the art to be useful additives, only a few of these materials have met with commercial success. The art is still searching for improved latex coatings which will have requisite thickness, stability, good flow and levelling properties, sag resistance, and lessened susceptibility to latex shock, and pigment shock.